Team PACK
by Awesome Arod
Summary: A mutation came around and is giving people a semblance along with super human traits. Unfortunately some innocent 9th graders n their last quarter of school have been victim to this mutation. What will come of these guys when they are brought to Remnant, hopefully these Earth guys can get along with the Remnanese.


**The Prologue**

 **Hola, so this is essentially a remake of the crappy OC thing I made. This isn't the normal, oh my stuff isn't that good. It's more like, wow, this is really bad, this needs a rewrite. But I got start this thing off right, with a prologue.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't expect this to be long since It's a prologue**

 **A school in Louisiana:**

So we start off in a big ass school, this school had two stories, a big gym, a football field, another two story building, and a courtyard. Now this would've been a normal day in school, learning, socializing, wanting to kill yourself out of boredom. Nevermind, stay in school kids. Anyways, the reason why today is so peculiar is because there are heavily armored vehicles and some US soldiers along with some unknown futuristic soldier were guarding the doors.

It's actually been happening everywhere on earth, these futuristic people have been showing up at any school district, company, and pretty much anywhere with a group of people. Why are they here, well there's been a sort of mutation going around in the form of a black cloud. It absorbs itself into anything which can mutate a poor soul who was around that thing. What this mutation did was not harmful, but it granted powers. What these powers were could grant mighty powers in strength, speed, durability, endurance, and many other things.

Now to what's happening. In the cafeteria all the students were gathered up, all confused with what was happening. What they did know was that they had to wake up EXTRA early so they were mostly pissed.

Then there was a table of 8 guys. There was a tall white kid who was really skinny named Paul. He just had his face in his computer trying to hack the Pentagon or something. There was a tall skinny black guy named Kevin talking to a taller bulky Mexican guy named Alfredo. A short, chubby black guy named Brian was just asleep and he brought a pillow cause he didn't really give a shit at this point. A in the middle height white kid named Campbell was drawing pictures of animals. Then there was a short ginger kid named Robert who was eating a bag of spicy cheetos, his fifth fucking bag to day. Then there was a fat kid who had white skin but hair like a black guy but no one cares about him so let's move on. Then there was another fat white kid named Jackson who was looking at Pokemon.

"This is so fucking gay", said Kevin in a combination of sleepy and pissed.

"Stop bitching about it, I already had enough to deal with this morning with Brian calling me to complain about how we need to go to school early", Alfredo said, annoyed with Kevin's shit.

"Look Kevin, stop being a bitch, none of us want to be", Robert said.

"GET OF ME", he yelled as he had enough energy to do that. Alfredo sighed as he had to deal with that meme they made up. Seriously it's so bad that Brian was doing this, **snor** GET OF ME **snor** GET OF ME. Now can you see how bad it is?

"Wow, this thing has some crazy storage", Paul said as he was attempting to show someone a super computer he was getting.

"Why do you need that", asked Jackson as he was reading up on the latest Pokemon stuff.

"To play games, my parents said it would be my birthday, christmas, and easter gift for next year but it's worth it", he said.

Campbell was just drawing when Kevin said to him, "KILL THE FURRIES".

"Shut up cabron, I've already dealt with enough of your crap", he said his friend.

"Alfredo you know what you can just get off me", Kevin said.

The kid that no one cared about was getting ideas and said, "I guess Alfredo's on top". The black and Mexican then turned.

"Shut up, I hate you", Kevin said.

"Fuck off, I'm not in the mood", Alfredo said.

The kid was looking surprised but in the sarcastic way. "What did I do", the kid said with sarcasm, as he knew he was getting to them.

"You're alive", Kevin said to the kid no gives a shit about.

Alfredo rolled his eyes and put his hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Tone it down Edge Lord", he said, earning a GET OF ME from Kevin.

Then the speakers for the announcements came on. "Fucking finally", Kevin said.

"Gracias dios", Alfredo said since he was bored as fuck.

"Thank you for waiting patiently gentlemen", said the principle through the speakers. "There has been a crisis and here today to explain and tell you about is Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy", he said.

"What's Beacon academy", Alfredo said.

"I don't know, Paully G, look it up", Kevin said to his friend.

With the speed of lighting Paul typed it up but found nothing from it, just some pictures of Minecraft beacons. "Well unless it's an school about building Minecraft Beacons then no", Paul said jokingly.

"Huh, who dat", Brian woke up with a snor. "What did I miss", Brian said to Alfredo.

"A really long fucking time of waiting", Alfredo said.

"PROFANITY, Alfredo must be really pissed", Brian said jokingly, earning a chuckle from a few.

"Hello gentlemen, now I would like to tell you what's going on", said Ozpin. "A grimm has escaped to this planet, and it has been mutating humans and giving them semblances, something from where I come from", he said. "I am from a Remnant, a planet different from Earth, it is a surprise on both our planets to find intelligent life forms ", he continued. "Now, we are going to scan for mutation, if you are mutated then I will send soldiers to me and escort you to us. If you are mutated and under 15 then we can't help you right now as the age would be too young for what we need to do", he said.

A large red light came into the room and went up and down, scanning the students. After the scanning was complete the students remained for a while since there were a shit ton of students and faculty. "Well that was definitely a thing…", Alfredo said.

"Yeah, while all y'all fuckers are gonna be mutants, I'm gonna be healthy", Kevin said.

"Oh shut up you… thing, you'll be the first to mutate, you're probably already one", Brian said in a criticizing tone. "No wonder you don't act black", Brian said in a voice of criticism.

"You know what Brian you can just…", before Kevin could finish his sentence Brian said GET OFF ME. I'm really starting to hate that thing now.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING", Paul loudly spoke in a joking manner.

"I don't even know", Brian said.

"I don't know, is this a bad thing, maybe we turn into something cool", Campbell said.

"Maybe I'll be…", the kid who no one gives two fucks about was about to finish.

Kevin interrupted hi by saying, "You're the last one to get a good mutation, you'll probably just be even more of an annoying dumbass".

"Kevin, is there such thing as a GOOD mutation", Paul said in a shaming tone.

"Oh God, the roasts", Brian said.

"Wait, Paul has a point, we don't even know what could happen to us", Alfredo said, generally sounding worried about this shit.

"Alfredo, are you seriously being a bitch about this", said Kevin

"Kevin, get off me, this is actually serious", Alfredo said mocking Kevin's get off me.

"No, you're Xbox you can't do that", Brian said to him.

"Brian, this is fucking serious", Alfredo said, getting a bit more aggressive than usual.

"Well, whatever happens we can just hope for the best", Campbell said.

"Eh", Paul said as he didn't know how to respond,

Then some Athenian soldiers walked up to their table. A Atlesian Soldier said, "We need you five", he pointed to Alfredo, Kevin, Paul, Campbell, and Brian.

"Oh, look at this, superior genes huh", Robert said with a shit eating smug look on his face.

Kevin gave him the finger and walked off with his friends.

"Well, if anything happens to us I just want to say, I'm glad we were friends while it lasted", Alfredo said.

"Thanks", Campbell said.

"Spoken well Mr. Sophomore President", said Brian.

"For what it's worth I'm glad I got to meet you guys", Paul said.

"Yeah sure", Kevin said, he meant it, he's just to emo to admit it.

Well, these guys are definitely not ready for what's in store for them yet.

 **Well, here ya go. A remake I'm happy with, and I something that I can post. Here's the beginning of this OC fic. If you stuck around to read it then that is very appreciated. I really should've started with prologue but hey I learned. Well that's all for now I suppose till next time, adios.**


End file.
